


We Talked About This

by wolfish_willow



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Multi, POV Nancy Wheeler, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Pre-Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Slice of Life, it's not mentioned but they were a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: Nancy already knows what she's going to find when she gets home and isn't immediately greeted by a hello called from somewhere in the house.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Roommates AU Challenge, ST Discord Challenge





	We Talked About This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this month's fic challenge on the Stoncy server.
> 
> This month's prompt: Roommates AU
> 
> HUGE thank you to whookami!! This ficlet would not exist without you. I'm keeping the ask with the full prompt in my inbox in case I ever get the chance to expand it into something more.

Nancy already knows what she's going to find when she gets home and isn't immediately greeted by a hello called from somewhere in the house. She rolls her eyes, kicking the door shut behind her. By the time she's taken off her shoes and set her books down on the coffee table in the living room, there is still no acknowledgement of her arrival. She takes a deep breath, steeling herself for what she'll find when she walks through the door that leads to their small dining room and kitchen. 

Jonathan is at the table like she suspected with his books spread out over the space. A notebook sits open in front of him, untouched. His eyes are glued to Steve who is, once again, cooking without his shirt on. Nancy finds it hard to look away herself for a long moment before she shakes herself out of it. She reaches over, flicking Jonathan in the ear as she takes the chair beside him.

He jolts, rubbing at his ear. The pencil he'd been holding skitters across the table. "What was that for?"

"Oh, hey Nance," Steve says, turning to wave at her from the stove. His hair bounces around his forehead. Nancy is still getting used to a Steve Harrington who doesn't style his hair every day. She smiles until he turns back to the food. Then she raises her eyebrows at Jonathan, giving him a _look_. "Hope you're hungry."

"Starving," she says. Her day was so busy that she only managed a couple of snacks between classes. She doesn't even care what Steve is making so long as she can eat it soon.

With one more slow sweep of his eyes down Steve's back, Jonathan sighs. When he reaches for her hand, she lets him take it. 

"Sorry," he breathes against her palm. A kiss follows the path of his words and the touch sends goosebumps up her arms.

"It's okay," she says, stretching her fingers over his cheek. His lips twitch up at the corners when she rests her thumb there. "But we talked about this."

"About what?" Steve asks, only glancing their way for a second. He never watches them for long when they kiss or hold hands. For someone who almost never wears a shirt unless he _has_ to, he's very awkward about PDA. She wishes it wasn't as cute as the rest of him. No such luck.

"Doesn't matter," she sighs more than says, genuine smile beginning to form. She shakes her head, leaning in for a real kiss since Steve isn't paying attention. 

"He's just," Jonathan says so quietly she can hardly hear him when they part. She feels the breath of his words against her mouth.

"I know." Nancy kisses Jonathan one more time before straightening in her chair. She scoots it close to his, leaning into his side when he wraps an arm around her shoulders. He's warm where she rests her cheek against him, watching Steve stir something around in a pan. Whatever it is, it smells amazing. "Believe me, I know."

Jonathan kisses the top of her head and completely gives up any pretense of working on any assignments as he watches him, too. That's better. It's much more fair to watch him _together_ instead of when she's still stuck in class. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
